farsightedfandomcom-20200213-history
Solaire
Sol is a Day Elf who was born raised in the city of Levallah. He used to be a prison guard for the elvish army before his peers found that he was extremely talented with magic. Soon he became one of most well-known soldiers before finally resigning, after finding that what he was doing wasn't truly protecting the city, but only containing it. Now he hunts vampires to try to keep the his city safe. History Sol's family were all prominent members of the army. His father was a well known soldier, his mother was an alchemist, specializing in healing and magic enhancing potions, and his younger sister is Captain of the elvish military. But before that, he grew up in a fairly strict, upper class household. He was taught magic by his grandfather using unconventional methods by doing this cool thing where if he got a spell wrong he'd beat him. This ended up being a mistake his grandfather quickly realized when Sol killed him in a 'freak accident'. Ever since that happened, Sol has been cold and distant from his family with the exception of his sister. But even his sister is, sometimes, uneasy around him. After resigning his position as Lieutenant and becoming a vampire hunter, his health and mental stability began to quickly decline. Needing to take night vision potions every night before hunts and needing to live with little sunlight, as needed for Day Elves to be healthy, has really taken a toll on him. However, he believes it's all worth it if it means elves no longer need to live in fear and feel trapped within the city walls. Personality Stubborn, hot-headed, rash, and quick to fight. He is prone to spouts of anger and explosions, often turning violent. On good days he can be nice, or at least pretend to be. Although quick to anger, he is extremely loyal and will selflessly protect anyone who needs help. Although cold and distant to most, he is very loving to his significant other, Jules. Sometimes even to the point where his own colleagues have a hard time believing that it's Sol and not a body-snatcher. But at home, he's just a tired man who likes hearing about his boyfriend's day He is constantly stressed, although never shows it. He can normally be seen drinking an impressive amount of wine and passing out on park benches or bars. If he isn't passing out, he's yelling at people and trying to start fights. Abilities Sol is proficient at light magic and fire magic. He can summon bolts of light in complete darkness and cause massive fire storms...for a price. The toll it takes on his body is apparent, as he is almost always sick and disoriented. He is extremely knowledgeable about the vampires he hunts and is one of the top experts. Unfortunately, he's too irritable to teach anyone anything about how to deal with vampires, even though he tries. He is never far from his staff, which concentrates his powers enough to be deadly to vampires.